Otra navidad para recordar
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Secuela de "El valor del amor para navidad". Diez años después, los antiguos digielegidos se reúnen por última vez antes de tomar caminos distintos. En especial para Tai, Sora, Yamato y Mimi que cruzarán el océano en busca de sus sueños.


**Otra navidad para recordar**

 _ **Summary**_

 _Secuela de "El valor del amor para navidad". Diez años después, los antiguos digielegidos se reúnen por última vez antes de tomar caminos distintos. En especial para Tai, Sora, Yamato y Mimi que cruzarán el océano en busca de sus sueños._

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _¿Cómo están?_

 _Espero que estén ansiosos para las fiestas navideñas y fin de año. Por lo que les presento un nuevo fanfic de_ _ **Digimon Adventure**_ _y a la vez, es una secuela de una historia muy querida como lo es_ _ **"El valor del amor para navidad"**_ _, donde cierta escena particular del 02 ha sido modificada donde salieron ganadores como lo son Tai, Sora, Yamato y Mimi._

 _En esta ocasión quise escribir la continuación situándose alrededor de diez años de aquellos hechos, dónde nuestros protagonistas han madurado y es momento de partir al exterior en busca de sus sueños, habrá muchas sorpresas dentro de ella._

 _Asimismo es un pequeño regalo especial de navidad para_ _ **Natsichan, Yeid Master, Blue-Salamon, MonoAzul, GreenIllusions, LeCielVAN, Angelique Kaulitz, eljefe2000**_ _y_ _ **Daniel99.**_

 _Ojalá les gusten…_

 _ **Digimon Adventure**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Akiyoshi Hongo**_ _,_ _ **Toei Animation**_ _y_ _ **Bandai**_ _._

…

Los copos de nieve caen tímidamente en el suelo.

En esos días de diciembre, el invierno parece dar una tregua temporal previa a la llegada de la navidad, una festividad muy especial para todo mortal.

Y en el parque de Odaiba están reunidos en un círculo los otrora niños elegidos, tanto de la primera como de la segunda generación, acompañados por sus respectivos digimons.

El motivo de esa reunión es muy especial: Cuatro de los ahora jóvenes partirán a América en los próximos días para cumplir sus sueños.

—¡A ver, todos pongan atención chicos!—empezaba a hablar una animada Hikari luego de golpear la cuchara con su vaso—¿Ya saben por qué estamos todos reunidos hoy?

—¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a recibir regalos antes de navidad!—indicaba con alegría Daisuke, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada mortífera de los presentes.

—No…el motivo es el siguiente…—aclaró la castaña menor para poner un tono muy serio—Como ustedes sabrán, mi hermano ha sido aceptado para la misión diplomática en Naciones Unidas, Sora estudiará en el Parsons School (1), Mimi hará pasantías como en el Hotel Hilton y Yamato es aceptado en la NASA…

—Por lo tanto, como grupo y como familia le vamos a desear de nuestra parte un buen viaje al otro lado del océano—prosiguió Takeru.

—Y que esta despedida sea con sabor dulce para cada uno—dijo Jyou con tranquilidad en su interior.

—Propongo un brindis por Tai, Sora, Yamato y Mimi—dijo Koushiro alzando su vaso de jugo de manzana para que juntaran al unísono en señal de camaradería incondicional.

—¡POR LA AMISTAD!

Y así todos disfrutaron los participantes al recordar sus aventuras de hace mucho tiempo dentro del digimundo, compartir sus visiones y esperanzas en el futuro que se acerca a cada uno de ellos.

—Bien chicos…¿Cuál será su misión a partir de ahora?—empezó a romper el hielo el rubio menor.

—Ahora que lo preguntan, como entré a estudiar antropología, fui convocado a integrar un equipo de investigadores en la Universidad de Kyoto —empezó a romper el hielo el rubio menor.

—Oye Kou…¿Por casualidad no sabes quienes forman parte ese equipo?—preguntó Sora.

—No quería dejar eso de incógnito pero lo forman el profesor Haruhiko Takenouchi y Shuu—detalló el portador de la sabiduría.

—¿En serio?—la pelirroja gritaba de la emoción porque uno de sus amigos trabajará con su padre en sus prestigiosas investigaciones.

—Muchas felicidades Kou, te vamos a echar de menos y espero que sigas en sintonía con mi hermano mayor—habló el mayor del equipo a su amigo—Y echarás de menos a Jun, ¿Verdad?

—Así es…—dijo el chico con una nostalgia, pero su mano ha sido agarrada por su novia en señal de apoyo.

—No te preocupes querido, haré lo posible para llegar seguido a Kyoto, además de que nos vamos a escribir por correo, ¿No?—exclamaba la joven castaña para posteriormente besarse ambos apasionadamente como si fuera el primer día, lo cual causó suspiros entre los asistentes a excepción de su hermano menor que mostró desagrado por ello.

—Ahora es el turno de Jyou, que ya pronto serás egresado—continuó el portador de la amistad.

—Bien, como ya saben. Pronto voy a graduarme como doctor en medicina general—detalló cuidadosamente el peliazul—Además de que voy a realizar mi posgrado en la Hospital internacional de San Lucas.

—Te veo muy tranquilo como de costumbre, Jyou, ¿Por qué?—pregunto el portador del valor porque siempre es tradición ver al peliazul en un manojo de nervios.

—Porque yo iré a estudiar enfermería en San Lucas—intervino Meiko que estaba a su lado, que en un principio fue reservada en la conversación—Así podremos vernos más seguido en tiempos libres.

Acto seguido, la pelinegra se acercó a su despistado novio para robarle un beso fugaz, logrando un sonrojo extremo en sus rostros.

—¿Y tú que harás Ken?—preguntó la portadora de la pureza al joven de aspecto serio, que suspiró levemente para hablar.

—No lo he querido hablar, pero me inscribí a la academia policial—exclamó el chico logrando una sorpresa por parte de muchos, sobretodo a Miyako que se iba de espaldas por la confesión.

—¿E-Es en serio, Ken querido?—dijo la joven de cabello morado sin creer todavía—¿Es decir que tú serás policía?

Su novio asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, pero recibió de Miyako una avalancha de besos mientras lo abrazaba.

—¡Por favor, custiodame!, ¡Sé mi agente permanente!—exclamaba con tono enamoradizo la chica de lentes, dejándolo a Ken sin aire por la fuerza del abrazo.

Todos los presentes miraban con indiferencia aquella peculiar escena propia de la pareja.

—¿Y tú que harás Daisuke?—prosiguió la portadora de la luz.

—Por el momento no encuentro una carrera que me llame la atención, así que voy a ayudar en el negocio de fideos de mi tío—dijo el moreno con toda sinceridad.

—Cuidado agarras experiencia, incluso esperemos que se te ocurra poner una cadena de restaurantes—advirtió Jun, provocando risas del resto.

—¿Aun así, te agradan los chicos que trabajan duro Hikari?—preguntó con tono juguetón a la castaña.

—No creo…soy muy exigente en ese caso…—respondió Hikari haciéndose la desentendida.

—Tienes que aprender de Takeru, él es muy reservado en esos temas—dijo Iori al señalar al rubio que se hallaba recostado en silencio bajo un árbol mientras escribía con su inseparable cuaderno.

—Dice que es algo que va a preparar en un futuro posible—dijo Mimi al verlo concentrado un poco, logrando que la menor de los Yagami lo viera embobada.

—En cambio yo que soy el alumno más brillante de la promoción, he decidido estudiar derecho—continuó el menor del grupo ante los demás jóvenes—Si necesitan de mis servicios jurídicos, llamen a ese servidor.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo…—Hikari sacó de su bolso un sobre de manila para abrirlo—Ya que estamos todos juntos, quisiera compartir con todos ustedes si finalmente conseguí un cupo como maestra para el año que viene.

—¡Animo hermana!, Sé que vas a entrar finalmente—lo apoyó Tai para ver de cerca sí la portadora de la luz empezará su carrera en el magisterio. Sacó un papel y leyó cuidadosamente sin tratar de perder el control.

—¿Sucede algo, Hikari?—preguntó Takeru con preocupación por el silencio de la joven.

—Estoy dentro…¡AHORA SOY MAESTRA! ¡LO LOGRÉ!—gritó Hikari al saber que por fin será maestra de un jardín de infantes el próximo año lectivo.

—Eso merece otra celebración—respondió Daisuke para sacar otra botella de sidra para abrir y celebrar el triunfo de la pequeña castaña entre abrazos y palabras de aliento.

Mientras tanto, Tai y Yamato se apartaban del lugar para hablar de un asunto particular.

—¿Trajiste lo que te dije?—preguntó el rubio.

—Así es, tiene que ser lo más único en su clase—respondió el castaño al sacar un estuche de terciopelo.

—Igual lo tengo, pero estoy muy nervioso…—exclamó el portador de la amistad.

—Si es por los exámenes de la NASA, concuerdo contigo…

—¡No me refería a eso! —exclamaba a regañadientes—El problema es que pasa si ella…

—No te preocupes Yamato, sé que va a salir bien…—trató de animarlo el portador del valor a su mejor amigo, sólo falta esperar a las chicas que se hallaban conversando en el otro extremo.

—Te veo preocupada Mimi, ¿Sucede algo?—interrogó Sora a la portadora de la pureza que miraba nostálgicamente el pasto como cuan niña arrepentida.

—Pues, ahora que tú, Tai y yo vamos a Nueva York, estoy muy triste de que Yamato vaya a Houston para prepararse como astronauta. Es una lástima que vaya a pasar un poco con nosotros…—indicaba la castaña evitando quebrarse.

—No exageres, a lo mejor puede que llegue allá cuando le den tiempo libre. ¡Arriba el ánimo!—indicó la portadora del amor—Y hablando del rey de Roma…

En ese preciso momento, Tai y Yamato se acercaban a donde se hallaban las chicas.

—¿Nos permiten un momentos a solas? —pidió el rubio a la otra pareja.

—D-desde luego—exclamaron ambos sin problema alguno dejándolo con la castaña que lo veía un poco intrigada.

—Verás Mimi…yo…—Yamato trataba de buscar el mejor comienzo.

—Bueno, si quieres que nos separemos, está bien—intervino Mimi con una voz fuerte que llamó la atención de los presentes.

—No Mimi, la verdad es que...

—¡Ya conozco ese pretexto de "tenemos que hablar"! Es el preámbulo de que quieres terminar conmigo—prosiguió la castaña.

—En realidad no es eso, yo…—de nuevo fue interrumpido por su novia.

—Da la media vuelta y eso es todo, no más reproches por parte de ti…

—¡Basta Mimi!, Déjame decir algo importante por favor—esta vez alzó la voz Yamato sin que hiriese los sentimientos a la portadora de la pureza, pese a su melodrama—No quiero romper contigo ni nada, la verdad quería pedirte un favor que debo agradecerte de antemano….

El portador de la amistad tomó aire suficiente para cargar su valor y se hincó con su rodilla para sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña caja cubierta de terciopelo, intrigando a Mimi que casi se muere de la vergüenza.

—Mimi Tachikawa….¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—le preguntó el rubio a su novia cuyos ojos de color miel se cristalizaban por la propuesta su amor eterno—No importa la distancia en que estemos, lo importante es que estaremos unidos en las buenas y las malas de ahora en adelante. Te amo Mimi…

Todos los chicos quedaron maravillados por aquella escena poco casual en la vida cotidiana al ver cómo el ex músico colocaba cuidadosamente en el dedo anular, esperaban la respuesta de la portadora de la pureza que se quedaba en estado de shock. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se le abalanzó hacia él para plasmar en sus labios un apasionado beso tan extenso como su relación.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Acepto ser tu esposa! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!—exclamaba Mimi entre una avalancha de besos a su ahora prometido—¡Te amo hasta el infinito y más allá, Yamato Ishida!

Los testigos quedaron conmovidos por la escena, sobretodo Hikari, Jun, Meiko y Miyako que casi estallan de las lágrimas.

—¿Han visto a mi hermano y Sora?—interrumpió la portadora de la luz al notar la ausencia de él y su cuñada que se han perdido entre el alboroto.

…

 _Y en ese instante…_

En pleno atardecer, Tai y Sora quedaron sentados observando la cuesta del sol que brillaba a pesar del invierno que caía plácidamente. La intención de ambos es de recordar un poco aquellos momentos que la pasaron juntos desde que se conocieron cuando tenían casi cinco años hasta que hace casi diez años después floreció el amor en plena navidad.

La banca donde se hallaban está cerca de la cafetería donde era el punto de partida de su inquebrantable romance.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo para que ese sueño se hiciera realidad, ¿Verdad?—dijo el castaño con tono pensativo sin despegar su vista del cielo.

—Así es…—afirmó la pelirroja al recostarse junto a su novio con cariño—Recuerdo como si fuera ayer...

 _Flashback_

— _No llores Sora, por favor….—Biyomon trataba de consolar a su compañera que se resignaba de haberse ilusionado por un amor que fue inalcanzable para ella._

— _¿Y cómo lo voy a estar Biyomon?_ _—respondió entre sollozos la pelirroja-A veces siento que soy bastante fatal como para no ser amada…_

— _Estás equivocada Sora Takenouchi. Yo creo que alguien te amará tal como eres._

 _El rostro de la chica se levantó de sus rodillas para observar de quien era esa voz tan familiar, pero fue la sorpresa que encontró a Tai en frente de ella que se dignó en limpiar sus lágrimas con sus propias manos._

— _Biyomon, Agumon te está esperando en la cafetería—dijo el chico a la digimon pajarita para que acompañara a su similar logrando estar a solas con su mejor amiga._

— _Gracias Tai…—dijo la pelirroja al encontrar finalmente un apoyo tan incondicional como su mejor amigo, pero no pudo controlarse ya que en un instante lo abrazó y volvió a llorar._

— _Sora… ¿Qué te pasó?_

— _Yo pensaba que todo saldría bien, pero le dije a Yamato lo que sentía por él y me rechazó cortésmente…—continuaba la pelirroja aun llorando—Pero sin querer le di una bofetada y además de cómo me observaba Mimi, quedé como una inmadura…_

 _La portadora del amor seguía desahogándose del dolor acumulado minutos atrás, pero fue Tai quien se encargó de expresarle su más completa responsabilidad de esa situación._

— _Sora…la verdad fui yo quien tuve la culpa de todo eso, pero al verte tan emocionada logré actuar sin medir las graves consecuencias, siendo tú la que pagarías de la peor forma…_

— _Tai…, por favor no te eches la culpa—susurró una preocupada Sora por él._

— _Por favor…—continuó el castaño—Además…no tenía suficiente valor como para decirte lo que siento verdaderamente por ti...porque te amo Sora Takenouchi._

— _Tai… ¿Yo, en verdad…te gusto?_ _—exclamó sorprendida por la revelación de su mejor amigo._

— _Desde luego, tú me gustas Sora, pero nunca fui sincero contigo para expresarte mis sentimientos por temor de que me rechazaras…_

 _Las palabras del portador del valor se quedaron esperando ya que Sora empezaba a besarla sorpresivamente y acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos castaños, por lo que correspondió apasionadamente acariciando con su mano sus cabellos rojos y tomaba su cintura por la otra._

— _¿Sabes Tai?_ _—comenzó a hablar la portadora del amor sin soltar del abrazo del chico—En verdad tenía dudas de que algún día sentirías más que amistad por mí, además de que me encontraba indecisa por lo de Yamato. Pero finalmente tengo a alguien que me ama por lo que soy y más si eres tú…_

— _No lo dudes Sora, siempre te amaré…_

— _Yo igual…—exclamó la pelirroja guiñándole el ojo divertida para posteriormente sacar de su bolso el paquete de galletas horneadas por ella misma esta mañana entregándosela al joven._

— _Ese obsequio originalmente iba dirigida a Yamato, pero aun así sigue siendo para alguien al quien considero tener un amor profundo por tanto tiempo…Te amo Taichi Yagami._

— _Muchas gracias Sora, sólo que no tengo un obsequio, pero la verdad tendré que hacerlo más formal._

 _El chico se arrodillo frente a la portadora del amor al mejor estilo de una película romántica._

— _Sora…¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?_

— _¡Estupido Tai!, Por supuesto que sí…—Exclamó la pelirroja aún con lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad para acercarse a él sellando ese momento con otro beso._

 _En ese instante se acercaban Biyomon y Agumon corriendo frente a ellos._

— _¡Tai, Tai!, Ven a la cafeteria. No tengo con que pagar la orden._

— _¡Ah!, es cierto. Además de que falta poco para que empiece el concierto—Exclamó el chico corriendo junto con su ahora novia para pagar y posteriormente conseguir los asientos en el recinto._

 _Fin del flashback_

—Si…fueron muchos años y nuestro amor está más florecente como el primer día—exclamó el portador del valor mientras besaba levemente los labios de la pelirroja.

—Una lástima que nos iremos a Nueva York después de navidad…—continuó la joven tras ese recuerdo—Aun así nos espera un futuro muy prometedor junto a Biyomon y Agumon. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estarán?...

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Porqué no vamos a la cafetería a tomar un chocolate? ¡Como siempre yo invito!—dijo Tai a Sora para llevarla al establecimiento al ver las señas de ambos digimons en la ventana.

—¿Porqué está oscuro?—preguntó con un poco de temor la portadora del amor, hasta que una explosión en lugar la asustó hasta que de pronto las luces encendieron.

—¡SORPRESA!—gritaron Agumon y Biyomon junto a un pastel decorado con la leyenda de "Feliz aniversario". Asimismo llegaron sus familiares y amigos para no perderse de tan especial momento.

—¡T-Tai!... —lograba articular la joven al ver el gran detalle que su novio ha hecho para semejante ocasión—¿Todo eso lo has preparado para mí?

—Desde luego, quería conmemorar contigo una fecha tan especial para nosotros. —decía con alegría el castaño mientras acariciaba sus delicadas manos—Además de que tengo un regalo muy especial, ¿Pueden hacernos los honores, Mimi y Yamato?

—¡Por supuesto!—dijo el rubio que junto a la castaña empezaron a tocar una balada romántica para animar el ambiente. Tai tomó valor y se arrodilló frente a ella sacando de su bolsillo un objeto muy inusual.

—Fueron muchos años juntos. Y espero que sean muchos más contigo. Sora Takenouchi…¿Te quieres casar conmigo?—preguntó el castaño muy decidido frente a la pelirroja que se quedaba muda por la propuesta matrimonial. Ambos estaban sincronizados por el palpitar acelerado en sus corazones, hasta que ella empezó a dar su veredicto.

—Estúpido Tai…¡Claro que sí! ¡Acepto ser su tu esposa!—exclamó con mucha emoción y un mar de lágrimas al ver aquel brillante anillo de diamantes colocado en su meñique por su ahora prometido. Poco a poco sintieron el abrazo cálido y se acercaron cálidamente sus rostros para consumar con un apasionado beso mientras el sonido de la música, los reflectores y los aplausos de los asistentes, animaban el ambiente.

Y así nuestro cuarteto partirá con una sonrisa para cumplir sus sueños además de que sus vidas estarán entrelazadas para siempre.

 _Epílogo_

Los digimons se encontraban reunidos mientras comían cada uno una porción de pastel. Patamon empezó a hablar.

—Agumon, Biyomon…—preguntó el hámster volador—¿Oficialmente están comprometidos?

Los eludidos por poco se atragantan por la inocente pregunta del pequeño digimon, logrando comentarios de los demás, que casi mueren de la vergüenza.

—Sólo falta que la boda sea triple—dijo con tono burlón Gabumon.

—Suena tan romántico, ¿No? —suspiraba Palmon imaginándose aquella escena propia de aquellas teleseries que ve con Mimi.

En ese instante, la castaña salía del baño luego de sufrir una recaída posterior. Yamato salió apresurado a ver cómo estaba su novia.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Mimi?—preguntó alarmado el portador de la amistad.

—No te preocupes querido, no es de mucha gravedad…—exclamó la portadora de la pureza con una sonrisa que refleja una tranquilidad—Creo que estoy embarazada…

Hubo una sorpresa en el recinto y el rumor corrió como la pólvora. Un tercer miembro en el próximo matrimonio Ishida-Tachikawa viene en camino y las felicitaciones han llovido a los jóvenes, tanto familia como amigos.

—Por cierto, muchas felicidades a ambos porque ustedes serán tíos Gabumon y Palmon—exclamaron al unísono el dinosaurio amarillo y la pájarita rosa una vez recibida noticia, logrando que el reptil y la palmera recibieran su cucharada de su propia medicina.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Más que todo espero que les haya gustado la historia que acabo de preparar._

 _No olviden comentar y más que todo, les deseo una feliz navidad y un venturoso año nuevo 2018._

 _¡Arigato!_


End file.
